


Maybe Not...

by unsettled



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock Holmes (2009) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good thing Hans can't see the utterly, ridiculously wide smile that gets stuck on Mark's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Not...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=linndechir).



> For linndechir

Mark stares up at the white ceiling, awash in pale morning light. Next to him, Hans stirs; makes a sleepy sound of displeasure and buried his face in Mark's shoulder, curls even closer. It's a good thing Hans can't see the utterly, ridiculously wide smile that gets stuck on Mark's face.

"Hans," he whispers. "Hans."

Hans mutters something unintelligible.

"Hans, I'm getting up. I'm getting breakfast."

"Ok," Hans sighs, and shifts away slightly. Only to tackle Mark the moment he sits up and bring him back down, caught by a grinning, drowsy eyed Hans. He presses his thumb to Hans' lip, and Hans nips at it.

Maybe breakfast can wait a little.


End file.
